A Smile That Shred Into TEAR
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: She died in a tragic accident which Natsu is blaming his self for the cause. He didn't mean it. He didn't intend to hurt her feelings. It was just an outburst of uncontrolled emotions. Now his being irrational and presumptuous towards his guild mates and this act cause his nakama to change big time.


**August 4, X791**

It's been a month since they've won the Grand magic Games, and that terrifying event happens. They almost party die to the extent that they almost also destroyed the Kingdom in the Crocus. The Mercurius almost fell apart from the damages that gain from the battle that, that was enfold at it. Few people died in the tragic incidents, some of them loss their family member and some are close friends.

Time passes by, as the brand new dawn sets on Fairy Tail. A new life and journey awaits them in their new life, but there is one thing that it didn't change to them. One thing that you will always expect on them, they will always be the very same rambunctious guild on the pass. Same old Natsu starting a fight with his guild mates, same old Gray stripping around at the guild, same old Gajeel trying to empress the guild with his song Shooby-do-bop, same old Elfman always saying 'man' in his every sentence.

Celebrating their return, they throw a nonstop party for themselves. At the anterior part of the guild where tables are sets, there Natsu, Gray, Cana, Gajeel, Elfman and Erza sitting together at one table.

"Finally we're back to what we are before" Gray said, sitting next to Natsu.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that we're on top again. 7 years of blank from the tiny guild to our former guild" added Erza with a warmth smile on her face. Crossing her hand and sitting next to Gray.

On the stage, Mira had just her song. Introducing the next singer, _"Minna, our second performer is a first timer" Mira said smilingly._

"Wait!" Natsu startled "Where's Gajeel?" he asked, looking around searching for the iron dragon slayer.

"He was here a second ago" Cana said nonchalantly, drinking her bottle of alcohol. Sitting like unlady, she just continues to drink on.

"Don't Tell me, he's going to sing agai—"terrified by his thought, Gray stood up from his seat and stiffly gaze at the stage. Everyone followed him.

"_Please welcome our very own Celestial Mage" _everybody applauds, as Lucy came out from the stage. Wearing a white dress that reaches her knee, she also wears a pair of white gloves.

"Lu—cy!?" Natsu muttered, he narrowed his eyes as he stared Lucy at the stage. "ah, it's Lucy!, wait" he thinks for a second then asks "Lucy can sing?"

"Oh this is Interesting" Cana mumbled, half drunk.

_Koko ni aru wa Kimi ga ima made eranda michi no_

_Kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii_

_What is here are the answer that you chose_

_To all your choices Now, be confident and go isn't it so natural_

"She has a beautiful voice" commented Erza, her eyes are close while listening to Lucy's song

"Yeah, she has" added Gray

_totemo shizen na no ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni_

_niji ga kakaru you ni_

_Just like how after the rain, the rainbow seems so sit on the asp halt_

"Huh, it so soothing" mumbled Natsu, as he slowly goes to sleep. Little did he know Cana was watching him, a smirk kept up to her face.

_For you Kitti kimi wa itsu no hi ka_

_Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara_

_Nando tsumazuita toshite mo_

_For you because you'll_

_Surely fly up to this sky_

_Even if you fall a few times_

_For you _

_Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu yume miru koto_

_Kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite_

_For you _

_There's just one important thing to keep on dreaming_

_Please don't close off your heart_

"Ne, Natsu I've been thinking this for a while, and every time I see you it's always come on my mind" Cana said, looking at Natsu with one eye open.

"What is it" asked Natsu nonchalantly

_Kizusuite mo namida korae gaman shiteta yo ne?_

_Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de_

_Even though you were hurt_

_You held back your tears and endured it_

_Mita kite kara nani mo iwanakute mo_

_Wakatteru yo donna toki mo ganbatteta koto_

_Since I came to see you clearly_

_You don't have to tell me anything_

_I already know that you always try hard_

"hmm, do you like Lucy?" she asked bluntly. Drinking another bottle of alcohol, Natsu glance her then looked at Lucy at the stage.

"Of course I like Lucy!" he immediately replied, confusedly got the wrong idea about the question. Natsu just stared Lucy, with a his hand resting on her hand. Smiling at her, there was a little spark on his eyes.

_Runaway mayotta nara _

_Try again nando date_

_Yarinaosu koto dekiru kara I'm here soba ni iru wa_

_Believing Osorenai de shinji au koto_

_Runaway if you're lost try again many times_

_Since it's possible to redo it many times_

_I'm here next to you believing don't be afraid_

_About trusting each other_

"Oh! Did you got what I mean?" she asked again.

"hmm, Yeah!"

For you

Kitto mo itsu no hi ka

Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara nando kizutsuita toshite mo

For you because you'll surely Fly up to this sky

Even if you get hurt a few times

For you taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu

Yume miru koto hitomi dake wa osorasanai de ite

For you there's just one important thing

To keep on dreaming

Please don't move your eyes way

"idiot, what she mean is, Is Lucy a special person like Igneel?" Asked Gray, making the question more clearly to Natsu.

"Igneel" he mumbled.. he lowered his head and think.

_Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka_

_Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara nando kizutsuita toshite mo_

_Because you'll surely_

_Fly up to his sky_

_Even if you get hurt a few times_

_For you taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu yume muri koto_

_Kokoro dake wa tozasanai de ite_

_For you _

_There's just one important thing to keep on dreaming _

_Please don't close off your heart._

"Hmm, looks like I hit the right button today" Cana thought.., after Lucy's performance, she went down and join Natsu's table. Natsu was still preoccupied about what Gray said to him.

"Ne, Natsu" Lucy began "do you like my song?" Lucy asked, happily expecting a complement at him. Lucy waited him to answer.

"Natsu!" called out Erza, trying to get his undivided attention. Natsu glance at her then return to his thoughts again.

"ah!, this is rare!" Lucy pouted "Natsu is thinking!" she teased, crossing her arms while looking at him half eye open. The dragon slayer still bothered about the question.

"Lucy, I didn't know you can sing" said Erza.

"When I was young my mom always sing a song to me, her voice was so beautiful not compared to me" Lucy replied.

"Minna!" Mira started, all eyes on her at the stage "Master and I decided to take the entire guild down to beach first in the morning" happily announced Mira, as the crowd began to cheer up also. "we will staying there for three days, plus each one of you will be paired up with someone who will share a room with you!"she added. After her announcement, everyone in the guild started to look for a partner. Others had a hard time, convincing their chosen partner to be.

Lucy let a sigh "I had a bad feeling for this!" Lucy muttered and then facepalm. Getting the idea that she might be paired up with that person, Lucy started thinking bad ideas, the possibility that she would stuck with Natsu for 3 days.

Behind Natsu, Lisanna suddenly came out "Natsu, would you like to be my partner?" she asked, giving him a slightly puppy eyes. Lucy heard Lisanna's invitation, she took a glance at Natsu who is still bothered by. She then began to stare him and waited for his response.

"Sure Lisanna" he replied cheerfully. His expression has lifted a bit, but there is still disturbance on his eyes.

"huh" Lucy let a sigh again " finding a partner would be hard at time s like this" she mumbled, not expecting Erza heard it.

"Lucy, why don't we partner up" Erza suggested. Lucy glance her and after a second she smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Erza" Lucy replied, giving her a sweet smile.

After a brief moment, everyone had found a partner for themselves. "Does everyone have a partner already?" asked Mira at the stage.

"Oi, I still don't have a partner!" exclaimed Gray

"Then, why don't you partner up with Juvia. Gray!" advise Mira. She had been observing Juvia for a while, Juvia had been hiding behind.

"Geez! I don't have a choice for this right?" he asked, scratching behind his head. At a moment was very happy that she had to partner up with Gray, but then suddenly something came up to her she suddenly began to think something darkly that Gray almost feel it. "I have a feeling that something would happen at the beach"

"Cheer up Gray! Juvia is not that bad" said Erza, looking at him with a straight face "I know Juvia will be nice to you!" she said, then after that she left then and went to the bar to chat at Mira.

"Don't Worry Gray, Juvia won't hurt you" cheered up Lucy, she stood up and went to the bar too.

"Oi, what-what is that suppose to mean?" he asked, staring at Lucy. "did I do something wrong?" he asked himself and then looked at Natsu.

"what?" Asked Natsu nonchalantly, staring at Gray with a bemused expression.

"Never mind, at least you have a good partner. Lisanna is a reliable person" Gray said, leaving Natsu behind. Everything took it's places within a zap.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Everyone please stick up with your partn-" Mira was cut off, when suddenly…

"Yeah, the beach!" exclaimed Natsu, running towards the seashore

"Let's race Natsu!" added Gray, ignoring also Mira's instruction. The two had already in their swimming trunks. Running as fast as they can, they just both left their things with their partner. Luckily Gray has a non-complainant partner, so in other words he can do what he ever he wants.

"Those two really get alone" mumbled Lisanna. She smile and lower her head "but how can I carry this luggage's alone?" she asked to no one particular, as she went down on her knee.

"He always do that" a sweet and serene voice came behind Lisanna, she cocks her head at the other side where she heard the voice. And there Lucy standing still with a warm smile on her face, behind her is Erza who has gigantic bags. It looks like she had brought everything she needed in her daily leaving, that's Erza for sure.

"Lucy! Sorry if you and Natsu didn't partnered up. I know you were looking forward to be his partner but I just really wanted to hang with him for a while. He changes well, for the two years that I was gone." Lisanna stood up and held Lucy's hand " But Lucy, let me tell you something" she gave her a solemn look, you could see her seriousness in her eyes.

"Wha-what!?" stammered Lucy, taking one step back. But Lisanna took a step closer her, tighten her grip on Lucy's hand. She took a deep breath as she gathered her courage to say this:

"Lucy! I know Natsu likes you! They may be oblivious about this but you, You're not. I will totally support you two" Lucy was flustered, don't know what exactly to say "I noticed that he's always happy every time you're there. When you need help he always comes to you and aid you without hesitation, he already found his se—"

"Lisanna, we don't have that kind of relationship with Natsu! After all you and Natsu had been in some special kind of relationship when you we're still young. I heard that you two were always together, you also help him raise Happy. You two know each other much. And Natsu was very happy when he saw you alive in Edolas. One time, I heard him, HE called your name while he was sleeping. I never thought that he had already a girl when I arrive at the guild." Lucy smiled, trying to convince Lisanna more. But she had failed Lisanna is one stubborn girl like her, she never gives up easily. Their conversation will never get anywhere that's why Lucy concede her defeat, she had stopped talking about Natsu and move to other topic.

After unpacking their things in their rooms, Lucy remained in theirs. She let her body laid down and relaxes for a bit but after a brief seconds her vision became hazy, eyes began to heavy as her weariness gush in. She decided to take a nap, slowly she closes her eyes when suddenly a loud knocks crack up at the door.

"Lucy!" it was a high pitch voice, crying helplessly. "I'm coming in!" he said, as he burst in at the room and fly over to Lucy's chest.

"What's wrong Happy?"" anxiously asked Lucy, rubbing his head to comfort him. Lucy was so not in the mood for Natsu's scheme for the day. She had done lot of things to put through, even it was only carrying her bags up to the 4th floor of the building. Maybe no one had noticed but she did, she never saw anyone at the building from the moment they had arrives. At first she had suspicious but later on, it took off after she heard from the Master that the building they were staying on was reserve for them.

"Na-Na-Natsu! He tr-tried to" he abruptly stopped when he heard Natsu calling his name. Happy hides behind Lucy, he peeked outside the door and Natsu came out sudden.

"Ah there you are Happy!" closing to him "come on now Happy Don't be selfish I just wanna play with you!" Natsu said ominously, making Happy flinched.

"Oi, Natsu you're scaring him!" retorted Lucy, crossing her arms, she gave Natsu a nonchalant stare.

"Oh, Lucy! You wanna play also?" he asked darkly. Nearing Lucy, he suddenly leaned over to her making an inch away from her face. Natsu chuckled darkly as if he was not intimidated to Lucy. At Natsu's closeness Lucy began to blush as took a step back.

"Wh-what are you do-do-ing?" she stuttered, a shade of pink was visible on her visage. Natsu continues to chuckle darkly and afterwards he stared Lucy. Lucy's blush intensified as Natsu still staring her nonchalantly. He takes one step closer to Lucy, then grin.

"hoo-la Happy!" when Natsu looked behind Lucy, Happy was out of sight anymore. Natsu immediately exits the room and went search for Happy.

"wh-what is that all about?" Lucy mused, as she lay down on her bed.

"Lucy, get ready. Our mid noon game will be starting any second now!" reminds Mira, she passes by every room to let them know their activities on the beach. Of course they wouldn't just be lying on the white sand and swimming all day around, Mira had come up with plans also. Master and her, shall serve as the guide for the entire relaxation plan.

A few brief terse later, all the guild members were gathered by the sea side. All girls wear their best swimsuit, Eve tried to show off her bikini's to Elfman which Elfman ignores easily. Juvia also tried to show off her bikini to Gray but as usual before Juvia can show it Gray had already ran away with Natsu. Everybody enjoys their relaxation at the beach, except for one but she tried her best to enjoy it somehow.

After the short instruction of Mira, the game has finally started, the first completion was swimming. The competitor for the event are, Jet ,Gray , Natsu, Erza, Gajeel, Cana, Bisca , Macao, Freed, Eve, and many more of the guild members.

"okay everyone, before we starts the competition, there is one rule we must follow. You mustn't cheat in other words no one is allowed to use magic" Mira smiled, then looked at Jet, who has a disappointed looked.

"ha ha I'm all fired up!" uttered Natsu, clenching his fist into fist fight. he and the other participants had gone to their places, waiting for Mira's signal to start.

"Hmm" chuckles Gray "this would be easy" he muttered, as he stripped down his trunks. Exposing his whole body everybody, Juvia eye's turns into heart again by only seeing Gray, total naked.

On the both where their partners at "Gray-sama you can do it! Gambatte!" cheers up Juvia, while surrounded by mini hearts.

"His totally expose!" muttered Elfman, for a moment he was disappointed "What a Man!" he exclaimed.

"Is this Okay?" Lucy asked herself while looking at Gray who is bare nakedly, unashamed exposing his body.

"ha ha" laughed out Lisanna "Natsu, good luck!, you can do it!" shouted Lisanna, she was sitting right next to Lucy. Everybody was having a good time.

"On your set" Mira began "Ready get set!" _'BANG'. _The swimming contest is on. Natsu is taking the lead, next to him was Jet, Erza, Gray and Gajeel getting the same speed, behind them was the others competitors who is trying to catch up.

"Ha ha, I'm gonna win this for sure" proudly said Natsu, behind him was Jet who is gaining some speed.

"No you're not, I never let my opponent win in a race like this… I always win" retorted Jet who is almost gaining on Natsu.

"Let see with that!" mocked Natsu, then kicked Jet away from him sending him a miles away from his spot. Everybody gets mad about this the urge to surpass Natsu by others deepen as they saw what happens to Jet.

"Everyone Jet is out of the Competition"

"NANI!?" exclaimed Lucy

"and for additional Master decided, that whoever comes at last in this game gets a punishment" lastly added Mira. All of them didn't wonder anymore if what could be the punishment, they all expecting that thing again, that thing that everybody didn't want to experience it.

"wait- what do you mean punishment?" Curiously asked Lucy, she tried to asked to ask Mira but all Mira gave was a smile that makes Lucy more curious and anxious about it.

"Mira-nee, don't tell me Master still do that punishment?" asked Lisanna who is getting terrified by just thinking of it. She grasps her cheeks with both hands while still thinking about the punishment.

"Oh, come on tell me guys! Tell me what's the punishment?" asked Lucy, irritated and anxiously. She gazes at Mira once again hoping she might tell her this time, but all Mira gave was a suspicious smile, which Lucy finds it scarier.

On the race Natsu, Erza and Gray are taking on now at the lead right behind them is Gajeel, Eve , Cana, and Bisca.

'ting ting' the bell rings, "ara, it's seems someone has win the race" Mira moves towards to the via lacrima that they were watching on.

"Who is it?" asked the master relaxly, taking a cup of coffee. Sitting on a table with legs cross. He was just sitting at the table from moment the event had started, he just stood still there.

"It was Gajeel Master! Erza came in second Master"

"Yehey! Gajeel won" Levy exclaimed in happiness, jumping and hugging Lily tightly

"you did it Gajeel" Lily just muttered

"Natsu!" sadly mumble Happy

Lucy let a sigh "that's good to hear, Erza got the second place" she cocked her head down and smiled

"Then who's the last one"

"It's Natsu and Gray master!"

"Hmm! Haha I got the right punishment to them" the master giggles darkly, rubbing his two palm. His eyes was full of excitement and amusement as the result of the game came out.

"ahh, Natsu came in last" Lisanna sighed and pouted in disappointment. "that doesn't matter anymore!" she cheered up herself and approaches Natsu.

"for Juvia, Gray-sama is always the winner!" coming from the seashore, Gray is still exposed. Unaware that wears nothing except for his necklace. He strides up to the booth where the master and the others are waiting for them.

"Gray! Your clothes" Mira nonchalantly said, while waiting also the others to return.

**oOO_OOo**

Night time

Everyone gathered in the dining room while waiting for Mira and Master, as they gather down at the place they were divided in teams which the usual people always hang together. Natsu, Lucy , Happy, Gray and Erza stayed in one place, up until Cana showed up and started to mingle their lives again. Their conversation was still peaceful and out of trouble by then, until Cana came up with idea to make their conversation more fascinating.

"everyone let's play spin the bottle!" exclaimed Cana across the room, she instantly catches their attention and immediately approach her.

"Spin the bottle you say?" asked Wakaba crossing his hand, while smoking.

"I would like to join" immediately replied Lisanna "but, how we suppose to play that?" she asked confusedly.

"No worries just leave it to me" Cana replied "Who wants to join more?" she asked looking at her guild mates

"I guess, I can join" Levy thought.

After a while everything is settled, 17 people have join the game. Cana instructed them to sit in circle in order to perform the game. Lucy was distancing away at them in order not to be involve in the game but she is hopeless Cana grabs her by the hand and sited her beside her. Next to Lucy are Natsu, and then Lisanna then Gray then Juvia and….. more….. anyway.

"Okay every one, first we must select 3 persons after the selecting 3 person the game will start then."

*SPIN*

*SPIN*

*SPIN*…. Erza, Levy, Freed

"And now for the last person"

LUCY, it's stop at Lucy. All eyes on her, getting that kind of attention Lucy immediately turns her attention at Cana giving her a 'Cana explain this' look. Cana remained still, as she steady watches Lucy's expression.

"Okay—"

"Gomen, but I think I'll pass this game" Lucy stands up, goes by at the corner where she solitude herself from the others. While walking straight away from the group, Natsu silently watches her as his expression is plainly blank.

"Oi, Lucy—well never mind" Cana returned to her seat and begin the game.

"Lucy?" asked Happy who just had approached by, he sat down beside the young mage. Lucy began to space out as she was lost in her thought.

"Lucy" Lucy mumbled, her memories went back at the time where future Lucy died. "was that all my fault, still feel the sadness. Deep inside my chest, its severely spreading it's like it's gonna consume me. Lots and lots of dragon came out that day, lots of people die." Tears began to flow at her cheeks "I—I caused lot of trouble at fairy tail but even though they still love me. they are now my only family" Lucy stood up.

"tch, I thought that game was boring!" muttered Gajeel from the corner.

"_yosh, Levy you're next" _

"_here's my question Levy-san" excitedly asked wendy "I've always notice this, please answer me right Do—do you like Ga—Gajeel-san?" she asked, upon hearing her question Levy turned red, and a three layer of steam coming out from her head._

"Hmm? What's with that joke" he slightly cocked his gaze at her "Nobody would like me, nobody would like this look" he mused

"_I wouldn't expect if she say yes" teased Evergreen as she giggled upon looking at her._

"_well, I can't say that I hate him" she timidly replied_

"_well is that a yes?"asked Erza_

"_if you put it that way, perhaps the answer is yes" added Freed, giving his sagely nod_

"_Come on let it spin!" *SPIN* *SPIN* then it stops at Cana.._

"_now it's my turn to asks question" happily Levy asks a question._

"Lucy where are you going?" asked Happy who'd been watching her the whole time.

"I'm just going for a walk Happy" she responsed, but her voice was a little bit sad.

"Lucy?" his gaze accidently went by at her.

"Yosh, it's my turn" Cana spins the bottle and it stops at Natsu.. "got cha!" Natsu was about to leave when suddenly Lisanna grabs his hand.

"Natsu, you're in" Lisanna smiled

"Ah, wait!" he insist

"come on here's my question Natsu!" Cana rubbed her hand, as she is going to do something bad at Natsu.

* * *

…**.gracias!**

**SORRY IF THE STORY IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO AMUSE YOU OR ENTERTAIN YOU PEOPLE…..**


End file.
